


Two Weeks

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Sana and Nayeon make a bet so why is Momo the one losing?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a request on my tumblr samo-hime: Sana is cold whether they're on camera or behind closed doors and Momo being a bit touchy while they on camera but at the end Sana still cares about her and Momo is happily clinging to her.

Momo groaned loudly when Sana came in and draped herself all over the dancer, “You’re heavyyyy,” she complained, shimmying away until Sana was almost completely on the couch only.

“Come ooon let’s nap!” Her suggestion went unanswered, Momo electing to ignore her for looking at her phone before gently (kind of) moving Sana altogether so she could get up.

“I’m gonna walk the dogs, I’ll be back later.” In a rush she was gone and Sana sighed deeply, cuddling into the pink lovely next to her instead.

“Maybe you’ll come to life like in the M/V and return my cuddles hmm? Now that she has the dogs she’ll definitely never want my attention,” she said to the stuffed toy.

"Stop beating yourself up about it, you know she loves you,” Nayeon said after watching the sad scene unfold.

"I don't know. I think I just have to accept she doesn't like when I'm affectionate. It’s time,” she moaned dramatically.

“You say that like every six months, and then for all of three days you harass Dahyun to make up for it and then you’re back at it again getting rejected by Momo. Rinse and repeat.”

“ _Come on_ , I have more self control than that!”

“Since when?” Sana ‘hmphed’ and crossed her arms agitatedly, “Aww don’t pout squirrel. It’s just in your nature. She’s you’re best friend and you want to show her in your own way.”

“I can totally stop being affectionate with Momo.”

“And I’m the CEO of JYPE. _Bet_. Chores for 2 months: you can't go two _weeks_ without flirting, cuddling, kissing, feeding-“

“Woah-“

“Carrying, holding hands with, grooming-“

“What the hell. I don’t groom-“

“You’ll see what I mean.”

“FINE. I get it, all those things. I don’t do them that often anyway anymore.”

“Riiiiight. _And_ you can’t tell her about this, obviously.”

She stuck her hand out and Sana bit her lip before shaking it. Sure no chores for awhile would be cool but what she was really interested in seeing was if Momo would notice or care at all.

“Deal.”

* * *

Sana spent the first few days learning a very painful lesson about herself and their friendship. That is, she didn’t know if she could do this.

For godsake it hasn’t even been 24 hours and Momo’s shirt was off by not one but _two_ buttons. How did she not notice?? All lop-sided and adorable. Usually Sana wouldn’t hesitate to reach out and fix it, having zero qualms about undressing her and dressing her back up properly.

“Momo, your shirt,” Sana said simply. Momo looked down briefly and laughed to herself before taking care of it.

“Thanks, that would’ve been embarrassing.” Nayeon gave her a thumbs up from across the room.

The next day, a bit of her lipstick was smeared, the barest hint of a smudge and Sana had the urge to swipe at it with her thumb. But that would be grooming, wouldn’t it? At the very least it would be unnecessary touching. Instead she forced herself not to stare and kept talking normally.

“Momo,” Chaeyoung caught her attention, pointing to her own lip. Momo looked at the mirror and righted the tiny flaw.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Momo asked her, after all they had been talking for the past ten minutes.

“I didn’t notice,” she lied. Momo gave her an odd look, as if that was utterly impossible. 

On the fifth day Momo knew something was off. They were in their van, munching on snacks they had been given. Momo was spooning out aloe yogurt, one of Sana’s favorites. Naturally, she held the spoon up, 

“Sattang,” she said to get her to look up from her phone. Then she watched an odd play of events: Sana leaned forward thoughtlessly, mouth open to take a bite but then all of a sudden she backed off and held her palm up making a grabby motion.

“Give me.”

“No, you’ll take all the aloe.”

“I won’t I promise.” Momo scooped up a new bite and put it even closer to her mouth than before,

“Just let me feed you come on.” Sana stared at her before finally shaking her head.

“Umm...that’s okay. I don’t want any.” Momo watched her, completely confused before going back to the yogurt. She had a few more bites, side-eyeing Sana suspiciously before relenting and handing her the cup. Sana smiled and spooned herself some before giving it back. 

For some reason it didn’t seem to taste as good as usual.

* * *

At the week mark Sana was dying from withdrawal. She felt like she hardly spoke to Momo all week in an attempt to win the stupid bet. They had a day off tomorrow which meant they could stay up late but now Momo was drifting off on the couch and she leaned onto Sana’s lap to rest her head. In a panic Sana abruptly stood up.

“Umm, sorry I just really have to pee.” She quickly scurried away.

“Are you...upset with me?” Momo asked when she got back. 

“No! No definitely not.”

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been...I don’t know...weird all week.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong and I’m not upset with you. I’d tell you, I promise,” she said genuinely, hoping she believed her.

“Okay. Are you coming to bed?” she asked in her small voice. _This_ was new. Usually Sana would join her, uninvited. Momo didn’t usually protest- though sometimes she vehemently did- but it happened often enough that for the past seven days, not being there was weird for both of them.

“I...I have to talk to Nayeon about something.”

“Alright well...you can come in later. You know, if you want.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” 

She rapped onto Nayeon’s door once before barging in.

“What the hell! What if I was doing something!” She wasn’t.

“What do I do if she initiates something with me? Like she just laid on my lap and I panicked and basically pushed her off.”

Nayeon laughed, “I’ll admit you’re doing better than I thought you would. And if it can’t be avoided then I guess let it happen but you can’t like respond or react or anything.”

“Fine.”

“Are you...okay? You know you could just take the L, I promise not to use too many dishes...”

“ _Goodnight Nayeon._ ”

With a heavy sigh Sana trekked to her own bed and laid down onto it. Feeling sorry for herself, cold and alone. God how pathetic was she? Just one week Sana, half way over. The only upside was that Momo looked like she noticed a little.

* * *

Momo heard the door to Sana’s room shut and frowned. No matter what Sana claimed something was _definitely_ wrong. At first she thought it was just a bunch of coincidences but now it was like...she just didn’t care anymore. Sana wasn’t fussing over her, or paying attention at all- like she was the tsundere and Momo was left pining. Usually Sana was all over her, fixing her collar, pecking her cheek, leading her places with their hands joined. But when was the last time she got an overly-affectionate kiss. Or a simple damn hug? It felt like it had been forever.

Sana’s behavioral shift kept her thinking so much that she asked her about it the next day.

“You said you don’t like when I touch and cuddle you,” Sana shrugged simply, “So I stopped.”

“Oh,” Even after years of technically saying that, yes, that was the last response she expected to hear. Because...Sana knew she was mostly just playing hard to get. Right? That it was more of like a fun back-and-forth between them, not anything to be taken too seriously. Momo’s been saying that forever, why would she just up and quit now? “I mean. M-maybe on camera. And when you kiss me a lot and you’re all sloppy and saliva-y about it but I don’t mind it...once in awhile.”

_Now. Now please._

“Okay sure,” she nodded without doing anything else, “You wanna go get a coffee or something?” Momo’s shoulders slumped,

“Sure...”

They had a variety show taping that week and Momo watched as Sana was her normal Sana-self when it came to everyone else. Handsy, sweet, full of her usual charm- why did she let _Jihyo_ feed her yogurt? Was her yogurt not good enough anymore?

The next segment had them choose partners out of a hat and she beamed when she got Sana. Like fate itself was confused too.

“Sattaaaang,” she whined cutely, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Usually Sana would not hesitate to take the rare chance to interlace their fingers and make Momo squeeze her tighter. Now her arms were hung limply at her sides. 

Momo tried harder throughout the games sitting as close to her as possible, practically on her lap, dancing in an almost flirtatious manner on her when it really wasn’t called for. Still _nothing_.

When the cameras were off it was the same treatment. Momo still felt too proud to beg for something so simple so instead she just took every chance she got to brush up against the other girl, or lean into her. 

They were outside for a shooting and Sana had her arms around herself, clearly cold. At the sight Momo practically flew across the stage, shrugging off her top jacket and draping it over her shoulders. 

“Feel better?” She rubbed her forearms through the coat.

“Mmm-hmm. Thanks.” That was it. No aegyo, no returned embrace. Her personality was just as cold as her body as far as Momo was concerned.

What did she have to do for Sana to treat her like her best friend again?

On Thursday she figured she just had to give in and be less wishy-washy, then Sana wouldn’t feel bad about touching her because it would be obvious what Momo wanted. After finishing up a vlive with her other two roommates, Momo smoothly slipped her hand in Sana’s hand and tugged, “Come on, let’s go to bed,” an unquestionable statement. She could hardly believe it herself but she missed the cuddles and she definitely missed their dumb 2am conversations.

“Umm, I have to get up really early tomorrow. I know you hate being woken up by my alarm.“

“That’s okay. I don’t mind. I-I miss you Sa-Chan,” she pouted and made her eyes all big and wide- there was no way Sana could resist. Except she did.

“I-I miss you too. Maybe another night though, okay?” Momo frowned and surprised them all by leaning forward and placing a gentle, lingering peck to her cheek. Sana held her breath and stayed deathly still as she blushed.

“Another night.” Dejected and defeated Momo missed Nayeon covering her mouth to cover up her laughter at Sana’s distress when she turned around.

* * *

On Saturday she was getting irrationally angry and more than a little distracted. Without Sana by her side reminding her to drink water or stop her from running into things it was getting more obvious that she had taken their co-dependence for granted. And the worst part was Sana was still technically there- being the self Momo loved mere feet away from her and then whenever Momo was in the vicinity she shut down. Shut _her_ down.

“Can I talk to you?” she demanded in an irate tone.

“Are you okay? You seem...agitated.”

“Oh so now you care?”

“What are you talking about I always care. _I’m_ the one that isn’t afraid to show they care.”

“Not lately!!” Momo raised her voice, getting a couple looks their way, “Lately it seems like you’re punishing me for something.”

“ _Punishing?_ -how many times have you shrugged me off or asked me not to be so persistent. There are literal _YouTube compilations_ of it.”

“I LIED OKAY?!” she exploded. Now most people were subtly regarding them, all suckers for dramatics, “I- I like when you do all that stuff...Please just make everything go back to normal. I miss you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it enough,” she whined loudly, her face buried into her neck. She inhaled her scent like a drug addict and felt misty eyed when all she did was squeeze tighter and Sana still hesitated, “D-do you not miss me?”

At that she finally felt Sana’s frame relax and like she had been wanting, her arms came around her, tucking Momo into her chest and petting her head lovingly with a shuddered sigh.

“Of course I miss you Momoring. You think this has been easy for me? It’s been the hardest almost two weeks of my life...”

“ _Alright alright_ , bet’s off! I don’t care anymore that was so fucking sweet,” Nayeon was practically sobbing herself.

Momo pulled away confused, “Bet?” Sana winced,

“She...said that I couldn’t stop being affectionate with you. Even if I tried. And she was right, I lost. But it was worth it, now I know you love me,” she smiled softly. Momo started tearing up again, eyebrows crinkling as she tried to hold back.

“You needed a bet to know that?”

“No! I mean- I know you love me but I didn’t think you would care so much. You always shake me off and say you hate when I’m all lovey-dovey.”

"I don't hate it. And I'm sorry I made it seem like that. I do care so _please_ , never take on another stupid bet like this again? Especially ones you can't tell me about. My heart can't take it."

All the other members, obviously listening in, made loud cooing noises in the background. But they didn't seem to notice. After all their confessions Sana returned to her clingy self, spooning Momo at night, lavishing her with small kisses like normal and they could both finally sleep easy again.


End file.
